Thats Got to do the Trick
by Emmett's Chickie-Babe
Summary: Carlisle and Esme Have forced Edward and Roisalie on a Date, and they dont like that idea. Based in 1933.


**R.P.V**

"NO! You didn't just ask that" I shouted at Esme.

"Yes, I did. I think it would be great, just once. See how it goes?" Esme replied.

"Just once, ONLY ONCE" I said frustrated.

She couldn't really think this was going to work. Seriously, Edward and me don't even get on. This is so not fair.

**E.P.V**

"NO!" I answered Carlisle's question.

"Oh, come on for Esme and me?" Carlisle pleaded.

"Oh, fine" I walked out of the room, frustrated.

**C.P.V**

I sat down next to my loving wife. She shifted so she could lay her head on my shoulder. She stared up at me and smiled. I put a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"We finally got them to go on a date" she whispered,

"It took a while" I laughed.

"I hope it goes alright" she sounded exhausted, if that was even possible.

We just sat there until they came home.

"You're such a dumbass, Edward!" Rose shouted running though the front door and into her room.

"Well," He hesitated. "You're a big fat cow" he shouted up the stairs. I just shook my head.

_Shouldn't have said that I_ thought.

If looks could kill, I'd be dead. Edward gave me daggers.

Rosalie stomped down the stairs.

"Did you just call me fat?" She asked Edward. Rose eyes were squinted and face was right in his.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't" He was being a smart ass.

"You're so immature" Rose sneered and went back to her room.

"What the hell happened?" I asked Edward.

"None of your business" He relied and ran up the stairs.

Esme and I exchanged worried looks.

**2 hour earlier**

**E.P.V**

What can vampires do on dates? We can't go out for dinner, Even if we did it would be hunting and that would just be freaky. So, I have decided to take to see a film. There is this new movie King Kong that just came out, it siubded alright so I am taking her to that. We are leaving in ten minutes so I better ge ready.

As I walked down the stars Rosalie still looked like her vain self. She looked like she didn't want to go on this date as much as me. Which made me laugh.

_You know this not a real date _she thought at me.

I nodded. Thank god she thought the same.

We got in my new car, Pierce Arrow.

We waited to speak so we were out of Carlisle and Esme hearing range.

"Why are the making me, I mean us, do this?" She asked.

"They think we're lonely" I answered.

"I'm not, are you?" she laughed.

"Nope" I replied.

"Then what are we doing then?" her and her stupid questions are so annoying.

"Making Carlisle and Esme happy" I rolled my eyes.

She huffed and sank lower into the chair.

"What are we doing anyway? I mean what are we doing on this fake date?" she looked at me.

"We are going to se a movie called King Kong"

"Oh, I heard about that movie apparently It wasn't that good"

"I still want to see it"

"Ok, ok. Don't have a sook, Eddie"

I shoot her a dirty look.

We finally got the Theatre. Rosalie was right this movie was CRAP! I can tell there are going to be remakes of it. (A/N: LOL) After the movie we went down to the beach and looked at the stars. I wondered if rose could be the one, but there was nothing there I could feel.

**R.P.V **

We sat at the beach and I was thinking this is so nice, what if Edward was the one?

OMG he just heard that and gave me the questioning look.

"Said if" I answered the un-spoken question.

"I Know" he replied.

"You do know that I don't hate you, right?" I stated.

"I know, I don't hate you either"

"Then why are we so mean to each other?" I asked.

"That's something I don't know" he looked thoughtful.

I laughed, but I knew we could only be brother and sister. There was no romantic love there at all. We both knew that.

"You know if we go home like this Esme and Carlisle will want us to go on another date" he used his fingers to out quotation marks around the word date.

We both laughed, we had to come up with a plan.

"How about we go home having a fight and they would think it's the worst idea to make us go on a date again, how bout it then?" he was a genius.

"You're a genius!" I exclaimed. When we were riding home we came up with the plan.

We finally got home and I ran up to the front door and that's when the fun started.

"You're such a dumbass, Edward" I yelled and ran to my room were I cracked up waiting for Edward to reply.

"Well," I heard him, "You're a big fat cow". Really that's all he could come up with, he is a dumb ass.

I stomped down stairs to add affect.

"Did you just call me fat?" it was a rhetorical question.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't" I could see he was trying not to smile.

"You're so immature" I had to get out of there before I burst out in hysterics.

That's got to work.

**E.P.V **

"What the hell happened?" Carlisle asked me.

"We went to see a movie and she just kept complaining. So, I told her to shut it and she got all mad" I shrugged to add meaning.

"It is such a shame that you guys wont be together" Esme stated.

"Yeh, sure" I said.

That's got to do the trick.


End file.
